


5 Times Victor Surprised Yuuri, and the 1 Time Yuuri Surprised Him

by Winterlake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: God help Victor, Multi, Mutual Pining, Yuuri ze man is thirsty for u, and everyone else too - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterlake/pseuds/Winterlake
Summary: BTW, this is unbeta-ed, so if something hurts your eyes, please tell me!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, this is unbeta-ed, so if something hurts your eyes, please tell me!

"Yuuuuri, we're home!" came the ear splitting cry belonging to the man bursting through the onsen door. Makkachin _boofed_ happily before running off to find Hiroko and beg for scraps.

The eager Russian turned around in circles before noticing the man before him. Katsuki Yuuri was sitting slumped on a table, half-asleep, with his glasses astray. Victor's heart fluttered for the umpteenth time at the sight of drool slicking the other man's pink lips.

 _Oh,_ how Victor wanted to kiss him.

"Huh? V-victor?" Yuuri snorted before staring up at him. "What is it?"

Victor beamed happily. "Дорогой, we're going sightseeing! We've been so busy with getting you in shape that you haven't shown me anywhere yet!" Yuuri groaned.

"Victor, I'm tired, and we have practice this afternoon..."

Victor beamed and grabbed Yuuri by the hand, feeling a shiver run down his spine when Yuuri squeezed Victor's hand back.

“Don’t be silly, детка, sightseeing isn’t stressful!”

Victor heard a resentful, “says you,” from behind him as he dragged the tired young man into his room and tossed him on the bed.

“Now, мой солнечный свет, change into something that doesn’t look like it came from a dumpster! We can’t go out and explore Hasetsu in those sweaty rags, can we?” Victor winced internally at how he sounded, regretting the words as soon as left his mouth when Yuuri turned to look at him. Those large, shining mahogany eyes that never failed to send Victor’s heart reeling were staring up at him with a mix of disdain and pure exhaustion.

With a groan, Yuuri pulled himself and started rifling through his clothes. Victor offered his feedback when needed, trying to gently criticize the color and size of the clothes Yuuri pulled out from his pitifully small closet.

“When you’re done, call me back in,” Victor said after choosing an outfit for Yuuri to wear. After exiting the room, he let out a sigh. Truthfully, he wished, _oh,_ he _wished_ that he could’ve stayed and, however creepy that sounded, ogle Yuuri’s beautiful body. Flashes of Yuuri’s body had stayed with him since the Sochi Banquet (bless that champagne bottle), and Victor was having a hard time by itself to hold himself back.

On the other hand, Victor was also glad that he didn’t, for seeing Yuuri in all his naked glory and being unable to touch would have haunted his nightmares more than they already do. All those sneaked glances of Yuuri’s increasingly handsome anatomy were dangerous for Victor’s mental health.

Victor jumped when he heard a loud _thump_ inside his trainee’s room. _О мой Бог_ , did Yuuri have a heart attack? Did his appendix burst? Did he suddenly realize his overwhelming love for his career and hopefully his coach and fainted from adoration? _(Eh… a man could dream.)_

Cautiously, he opened the door, averting his eyes out of common courtesy, and preparing for the worst. However it seemed as if the universe wanted to pull a prank on the Living Legend because lying in a heap on the bed was Yuuri, ebony hair fanning out on the comforter, snoring, with the chosen clothes still laid out underneath him.

 _I can’t believe it,_ Victor thought fondly.

After gently shaking him on the shoulder, Yuuri woke with a start. “Huh...what?” Yuuri mumbled in confusion as he rubbed his still cloudy eyes.

In the meantime, Victor was fighting an internal war. Part of him-the loud, whiny, _needy_ part of him, wanted to force Yuuri to get up and revel in Yuuri’s laugh as he dragged him all over the city. The other part, the one that sounded like Victor’s logic, the one that Victor hadn’t spoke with ever since meeting Yuuri, was winning, however.

Victor sighed. “Детка, if you’re so tired, you should have said so,” earning himself a glare. He grinned to himself as he took Yuuri’s glasses and tenderly placed them on the desk next to the bed, stopping to give Yuuri a kiss on the forehead.

The whole thing was so domestic that it _ached._ Victor had to physically pause for a moment to let his heartbeat recover.

“Here.”

Victor pulled open the beige duvet and tucked in Yuuri, before stripping himself of everything except his boxers and jumping in to join him. Yuuri started in shock, prepared to leap away. His wide eyes stared at Victor’s cerulean ones.

“Vi-victor?”

With a quiet _shh,_ Victor stroked through Yuuri’s locks. The beautiful black strands were so comforting to finger through, and Victor already started to feel his eyelids droop drowsily.

“Go to sleep, возлюбленная, you have practice in a few hours, and I’m not going to go easy on you” said Victor as he softly kissed Yuuri on the head. The young skater stared at the wooden timbers of his room in shock.

_He never fails to surprise me._

Yuuri giggled deliriously before turning over and falling asleep in confused exhilaration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vitya
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> U shameless boi


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Two of thirstyVictor™

“7 am, the usual morning lineup,” Victor sang as loudly and off-key as he could, while sorting through the new pile of laundry in search of Yuuri’s skating gear.  
“Start on the chores, and sweep til the floor’s all-”  
He was cut off by a huge pillow to the head, knocking him over onto the stack of clothes with an “oomph.”  
Standing, brushing himself off, and walking over to his protege, who was still wrapped up in blankets, Victor heard a muffled, “Shut up, Victor!”  
Grabbing Yuuri’s ankle, Victor swept the half-asleep man off his small bed and onto the same stack of laundry that Victor had fallen on not 2 seconds ago.  
Yuuri groaned from the pile of clothes, looking like an adorable zombie woken from the depths of Hell. Victor stood over him, arms folded and tsking under his breath.  
“As Americans say,” Victor said obnoxiously, “up and at ‘em, tiger!”  
“Americans don’t say that,” Yuuri whispered dryly, shaking his head in fond exasperation as he slowly got up from the floor. Stretching and arching his spine, Yuuri failed to notice the slight hitching of Victor’s breath as he watched Yuuri’s shirt ride up. The sliver of skin, however oblivious Yuuri was to it, had always been one of Victor’s greatest weaknesses, and it showed in the hunger of his gaze.  
However, Yuuri did notice Victor staring at the sliver of skin, and a rush of insecurity flooded through his veins. Frantically pulling down his shirt mid-stretch, Yuuri stared at Victor, ready to face the disappointment almost guaranteed on Victor’s face.  
_Oh no, oh no, Victor thinks I’m ugly, I’m hideous, he’s seen my stretch marks, he’s going to go back to Russia and realize what a disappointment I am..._  
Victor’s eyes widened over Yuuri’s anticipatory gaze, realizing the way Yuuri had misread his actions.  
“Oh no, no, no, детка, I-I wasn’t-”  
Before he got so frantic he started rambling apologies in Russian, Victor was cut off by Yuuri gently placing his hand on his forearm, hand soft and welcoming. The warmth sent a wave of ecstasy through Victor’s nerves, and Victor slowly relaxed while staring nervously into Yuuri’s eyes.  
The large cinnamon irises were wide and apologetic, still shiny from unshed tears.  
Victor sank to his knees.  
“Yuuri, I’m so so sorry! Your body is perfect. You have nothing to be insecure about-you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever met!”  
Yuuri smiled down on him shyly, the morning rays casting beautiful shadows on his beautiful face. His hair was messy, his eyes were crusty, one cheek was red from his pillow, and Victor had never seen a more gorgeous sight. Victor was this close to falling on his knees in front of the god known as Katsuki Yuuri. Yuuri’s smile was blinding, his cheeks red with embarrassment, and Victor was so lost.  
“That’s impossible, Victor. You’re the most beautiful person ever.”  
Staying still and watching Yuuri turn and walk out the door was the single hardest thing Victor had ever done, and it took 2 decades of self-control to keep from launching himself at Yuuri and making out with him in the middle of the onsen.

“One more time, Yuuri!”  
Yuuri panted in exhaustion, his legs feeling like lead and melting glass. He stared at the stern, slightly constipated face of his coach, feeling a rush of both adrenaline and arousal from the glint in Victor’s eyes.  
“You heard me, Yuuri.”  
Pulling himself up from the barrier and feeling the all too familiar sting of icy air against Yuuri’s overheating face, he geared himself up for the 13th triple axel.  
Speeding into the entry, there’s the shift in footwork Yuuri always did, and-  
Shing!  
The clean sound of a perfectly landed jump was always something that filled Yuuri with an indescribable feeling of joy. The cheer that burst out from behind the barrier only made his happiness overflow. Gliding up to where an ecstatic Victor was waiting, Yuuri beamed proudly.  
Seeing the reflected pride on Victor’s face gave Yuuri a surge of confidence. He stopped in front of Victor with a decisive shush, and smirked, eyes unknowingly flickering towards Victor’s lips.  
The sudden pressure against Yuuri’s cheek made him see stars. The impromptu kiss was right next to the corner of Yuuri’s mouth, and the only thing that Yuuri could see was two shining orbs of sapphire and aquamarine.  
_Why is it so warm?_  
“Good job, Yuuri,” Victor said warmly as he pulled back, acting completely normal. Yuuri shook his head, dazed, as he stared at the glistening pink lips curved in a happy heart.  
Victor turned around, and grabbed Yuuri’s water bottle, not noticing Yuuri’s sudden paleness.  
“Here you go, дорогой,” Victor said happily, handing over the bottle. Yuuri stared at it for a grand total of 2 seconds before tripping on his toe pick and fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tangled reference, anyone?
> 
>  
> 
> Hey?
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hey?


	3. Chapter 3

Yuuko was on the phone again.

Yuuri had no idea what was going on between Yuuko and the phone, but he wondered absentmindedly if he needed to start filing divorce papers between his childhood friend and Takeshi. 

Gay marriages were being acknowledged around the states, 2 penguins had gotten hitched somewhere in France, why not human-phone marriages?

Hey, it was 2016. Anything could happen. 

_ Geez, Phichit was really rubbing off on him. _

Anyway, the first dozen times Yuuri had watched Yuuko whisper into the receiver was fun, trying to come up with outrageously ridiculous reasons why the battered tech and Yuuko had become so- _ ahem _ -close.

_ Oh! Maybe Yuuko works for some top-secret government crap, and she’s trying to get Victor alone to interrogate him on how he keeps his hair so perfect! Or maybe she’s conspiring with Barack and Michelle Obama to get Okaasan’s katsudon recipe? I bet Yuuko doesn’t know that I’m watching her, and I can rescue Victor when she decides to turn evil!  _

But after a while, it became a bit tiring. Every time Yuuko thought he wasn’t watching, she would whip out her phone and start murmuring, glancing around furtively before scuttling back to the viewing room.

Of course, nothing Yuuko did-or ever have done, if that-made Yuuri explicitly uncomfortable, but it had become very distracting during practice. Yuuri’s anxiety-riddled mind would twist the reality Yuuri saw until he couldn’t see anymore, and Yuuri couldn’t stand it anymore.

“Yes, everything is according to plan-he has no idea, don’t worry,” Yuuri overheard as he slowed to a sharp stop to grab his water. Curious, he stayed still, hydration forgotten, and listened in as quietly as he could. 

“He’s going to love it. Stop  _ worrying,  _ Victor. It’s getting frustrating, and just because I idolized you for over half my life doesn’t mean that I won’t send my triplets after you…”

Yuuri’s head jerked back and he released a loud gasp, body no longer controlled by the rational part of his brain. 

Silence, and then-

“I’m going to have to call you back.”

_ Click. _

 

_ “Yuuuuuuuuri, _ are you mad at me?”

Victor had been calling through Yuuri’s door for the past 30 minutes, and still hadn’t lost his enthusiasm. Yuuri was sure that Victor had thought he was mad at him for keeping a secret, but really, Yuuri was…

_ Embarrassed. _

_ Victor freaking Nikiforov  _ had been planning a  _ date  _ with Japan’s (disgr)Ace, and from what Yuuko had told him, had been looking forward to it for the past 2 weeks.

Yuuri was lying on his bed, feet almost hanging off the end as he clutched his dakimakura (limited edition!) of 16-year-old Victor. Burying his flaming red face into the squishy chest, Yuuri squealed in happiness.

“Yuuri, if you don’t come out, I’m going to think you died!”

Oh right. Real Victor was still out there. But to be fair, cuddling with Fake Victor was a lot less nerve-wracking that facing Real Victor, so Yuuri attached himself to the dakimakura and rolled around on his bed.

_ Slam! _

There Victor stood, almost comically, with his leg high in the air like he had kicked the door open. With the light from the onsen framing his figure, Victor looked like a knight in shining sweatpants ready to rescue Yuuri from the evil claws of his blankets.

“Yuuri, I refuse to let you  _ languish  _ in bed while our date awaits! Up up up, get changed and we are going to have so much fun!”

More like the giant purple dragon that wanted to eat Yuuri’s cheeks that were currently on fire.

“It’s not a surprise anymore,  д орогой, but I still want to go… Unless you don’t?”

_ Oh God. _

Victor looked at him with big, sparkling blue eyes, nose flushed and bottom lip trembling. 

_ Victor’s face should be illegal,  _ Yuuri thought before sighing.

_ How on Earth can I say no? _

“Of course I want to, Victor. I was just shocked.” 

Immediately Victor demeanor changed. Going from  _ ‘I can’t believe you didn’t pet my dog’  _ to  _ ‘I’m going to have the best day of my life’  _ in seconds would’ve shocked anyone, but after months of living together, Yuuri on felt relief that there were no more puppy eyes involved.

“Yay! Yuuri, get changed immediately! We’re going to have the best date in the history of dates!”

Yuuri sighed.

“Yes, Victor.”

 

An interesting, if not wonderful, evening always awaited Yuuri whenever he was with Victor. The man-child’s unpredictableness and enthusiasm for just about, hmm,  _ everything,  _ made Yuuri feel like he was being swept into a riptide, an exhilarating ride that made Yuuri want to let go and lose control. 

That night, Victor had given Yuuri an adorable stuffed puppy with a gold medal necklace. Beautiful Cyrillic script on an elegant card was attached to the ear, and after Yuuri searched up what  _ ‘ _ _ Она великолепна и так талантлива’  _ meant, he never looked at Makkachin the same way again.

  
In hindsight, he supposed that he had nothing about Victor to  _ not  _ be surprised at.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand finally the kiss

“W-why would you say something like that, like you’re t-trying to test me?”

Hot, heavy tears were streaming down Yuuri’s face, his nose feeling clogged and a headache fast approaching. 

Seeing Victor’s shocked and regretful expression only fueled the fire, making Yuuri wonder  _ why on Earth  _ would Victor purposefully try to sabotage his own skater.

Yuuri knew what was going to come out of Victor’s mouth sooner or later.

“Oh, no, Yuuri, I didn’t mean it.”

_ Then why would you say it? _

_ Maybe,  _ Yuuri thought, his brain spiraling into the oh so familiar void of anxiety.  _ Maybe Victor never liked me in the first place. I knew it-I knew there was no way I could satisfy Victor Nikiforov! He must hate me; I’ve been forcing him to spend up all his time with me! _

Deep in his mind, Yuuri knew what he was saying wasn’t true. Victor had done nothing but be kind to Yuuri, and had  _ insisted  _ on spending his time in Hasetsu with Yuuri.

Unfortunately, the rational side of his brain had always lost the battle.

“I’ve always disappointed myself, but this time it’s different! This time, it’ll reflect back on you! I’ve been secretly wondering if you wanted to quit.”

“Of course I don’t, Yuuri!”

_ Of course he doesn’t, you idiot! Why would he have stayed all this while if he was going to back out now? _

_ I’m worthless, I’m stupid, I don’t deserve him, why is he still with me, I’m nobody, he deserves so much better. _

_ Look at him, at his face! He clearly regrets saying anything. Why don’t you just listen to me? _

_ Worthless… Stupid… Not worthy of anybody’s time… _

“I know!” 

Yuuri screamed, trying to block out the sound of his thoughts, crowding him, surrounding him, making him feel like nothing. 

_ Stop being so pitiful, you’ve gotten this far! _

_ Fatso, pig, chubby, fat, ugly, plain, useless, overthinks everything, doesn’t get anything right… _

_ Victor is still here! He’s not going anywhere! _

_ He just wants to watch me self-destruct, he knows I’m never going to make it anywhere- _

_ Terrible. _

_ Doesn’t deserve to be here. _

_ Has to retire. _

_ He’ll never be worthy of anything. _

A clear voice cut through the noise and muffled the voices.

“It’s time to head up, Yuuri.”

Climbing up the stairs, Yuuri stared in the opposite direction of his coach. He could still feel his eyes burning from rubbing his eyes to try to get rid of the lingering redness. As soon as Yuuri stepped on the ice, he felt his nose clog up again.

Reaching over for a tissue from the Makkachin plushie, he blew hard into it. Yuuri purposefully dropped the tissue a little farther from where Victor’s hand was, so his coach would have to dive over to grab it.

Yuuri gently placed a finger in the swirl of Victor’s hair, lightly rubbing it as a show of forgiveness.

Sending a smile that Yuuri knew Victor couldn’t see, Yuuri thought,  _ what an idiot. _

Circling around the rink, Yuuri raised his arms in triumph, slowing down to a stop in the center of the ice.

Crossing his skates and spreading his shoulders defiantly, Yuuri breathed out with a big sigh.

It was time.

 

Gracefully swaying his arms as Yuuri prepared to enter his final jump, he narrowed his eyes to sharpen his vision. There, in the corner of his eye, he saw Victor staring at him with a startling intensity.

Yuuri’s body started what his mind hadn’t comprehended yet.

_ One, two, three, four- _

Even though the dull pain of crashing onto the ice, Yuuri couldn’t hold back his elation.

_ I did it, Victor! Your quad flip! Are you proud of me? _

Crossing his arms and spinning tightly, Yuuri let his training take over his body and keep him from falling in joy. Letting one hand fall to his rapidly beating heart, and extending the other arm smoothly towards where Victor stood. Fingers fluttered into their final position, and Yuuri panted in bone-deep exhaustion.

Lifting his head, Yuuri stared down his arm at his coach. Victor was standing stock-still, his head buried in his hands and fingers gripping his hair.

_ Is he sad? Is he mad? I need to know. _

Yuuri began skating towards the entrance, uncontrolled smile bursting out of him as he flung his arms out in invitation.

“Did you see that, Victor?”

Victor’s eyes held a thousand answers as he nodded shortly and collided with Yuuri.

_ Cold. _

_ Everything was cold and wet. _

_ Hot. _

_ Fires blazing inside him. _

_ Hot and cold, swirling together to light Yuuri aflame. _

_ What is this aching feeling? _

The cold wetness of ice soaked through the thin material in the back of Yuuri’s costume, but Yuuri’s chest and stomach were warm. 

So were his lips.

_ Holy shit. _

Brilliant cerulean eyes, glazed over with happy tears, gazed down at Yuuri, pearl pink lips curving into a genuine smile.

“It was the only way I could think of to surprise you more that you surprised me.”

Both of them knew that was not even close to the real reason. But Yuuri smiled gently back.

“Really?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, I do not have any mental illnesses (that I'm aware of) so if I get something (or everything) wrong, feel free to tell me.


End file.
